papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauntlet
seven recruits, including Ray, and Hornbok are standing in the docking bay of the Academy. Hornbok: I'd like to start out by saying that I was very pleased with how your... unauthorized mission went... It, surprisingly, went extremely well, and now I have another mission for you... Recently, there has been a series of protests Holly: Honestly guys, I think he's faking it. He wants to test us probably... Hornbok: on the Haven related to the killing Ahmad: I wouldn't be to sure Hornbok: of the Rotolysian Ambassador by one of our own recruits shocked: What? When did this happen? Hornbok: Before you arrived... One of our lieutenants killed him, or was framed doing so... There isn't any evidence, so it must have been a perfect cover up... We've been pushing for his release, but that isn't the point... You seven need to handle the violence, but that's not even where our problems end... Figy: Okay, why did they hide that from us until now? Roy: I'm sure they have their reasons... Hornbok: I'm sure you all, minus Ray, remember Damian Walker, the CEO of ArcTech and a... political enemy of the Plumbers... He's been spotted in both of the cities where the riots have been going on, but just this morning he was spotted in Lunaris, so that's where you're headed... Chris, you'll be the pilot, and Ray, you're in charge... Ray: Me...? Hornbok: The others said you were a natural leader... Harry: Uh, you're welcome? somewhat disappointed: Yeah, thanks... Ahmad: Do you not want to be the leader? Ray: Well... Roy: Look, you're the only one of us who can lead. It has to be you. Hornbok: Okay, now that the briefing is taken care of, you can board your ship and head out... recruits nod their heads as they head out to the ship. Hornbok is left standing alone as the ship takes off. The camera cuts to the ship flying down to the Haven. Thousands of aliens are in the streets of Lunaris. About half the crowd is made up a Rotolysians, but the rest are members of many different species. There is a clearing in the middle of the group, with a platform in it. Damian Walker is standing at the platform with a podium in front of him. The Plumbers' ship lands outside the group, and everyone stops speaking. They turn and look at the ship and make a clearing between Damian Walker and the ship. The recruits get out and see all the aliens with Damian Walker about 500 feet in front of him. Damian: Well speak of the devil... Song Damian: Ah, my six favorite people in the world... Now seven I see? Ray: We're not here to talk Damian... We're here to-- What exactly did Hornbok say to do? Harry: Stop the protests? Ahmad: And investigate Walker... Damian: Well? Ray: We're here to make a statement... A statement that we won't let any of these protesters stop the Plumbers from doing their jobs... We are here to protect the people, so enforce the laws created by the people, to execute the actions decided by the people, in fact, we ARE the people... remains silent. #1: Then why'd your friend kill our Ambassador? #2: Yeah, what gives! I thought the Plumbers were the good guys... Boy was I wrong... Damian: And maybe while you're at it, Plumbers, who might as well kill more good people... See where that takes you... grimaces as the other recruits stand by him. The crowd starts chanting "JUSTICE" and "NO PLUMBERS" as the camera cuts to a building near the cluster. A figure is standing on top of it. There are noises of a weird technical device coming from around the person. The sounds of armor forming around the person can be heard. The camera cuts to a specialized vision scope that is part of the armor. A circle appears around Damian and seven circles appear around the recruits. The circles around the recruits appear as a graphic appears that says "TARGET LOCKED." The scope centers around Damian with the circle still around him. The camera shows the figure covered in armor. Two red energy whips appear, attached to the hands of the figure. The camera cuts behind him and shows him jumping off the building and then bursting forward. The camera cuts to a point of view of Damian as he sees the figure flying towards him. Damian: INCOMING dives to the side as the figure lands with a force in the clearing in between Damian and the recruits. He immediately stands upward and launches his whip at Damian. Ray jumps forward, his suit suddenly appearing as he flies forward and forms a white energy hammer. He knocks away the whip and then blasts pure white energy at the figure. He jumps up and begins to hover in the air while looking at Ray. Damian is on the ground behind him. Ray: Your welcome... bursts at the figure as he turns around and starts to fly away. As Ray chases him, the figure's hand forms a gun and begins to blast energy beams at him. Ray forms energy shield that blocks the attacks, but it doesn't do anything to help him catch the figure. As he continues to chase the figure, the camera cuts to the ground level. The recruits approach Damian. Damian: Your new friend is definitely interesting... Harry: Oh, you were expecting us to not do anything and make the people think we were even more hateful towards you... Ahmad: Guys, just wondering... Did that figure look like Amon Set to you? Roy: He seemed too small... Same species? Holly: I'd ask Ray if he could he find out but he's out of range... Damian: Ah, telepathy... One of my pet peeves... recruits all look at each other without talking. Damian: No go ahead... I don't mind... Figy: He's just toying with us... Chris: Should we find Ray? Ray: Nope, I found you... camera shows Ray and the other figure fly overhead. The figure punches Ray away from him as he falls to the ground. He regains his balance and forms two giant white energy column as he flies towards the figure. He throws one at the figure as he forms another one. The figure dodges and then merges his two hands together in an energy cannon. Ray swoops out of the way as he continues to launch columns at the figure and form new ones. Holly: Ray, he might be a Salimorian. You know what that means? Ray: Bounty hunter, got it... forms a battering ram and then flies straight towards the figure. He rams into him and then grabs onto his shoulder and blasts pure white energy at the figure. He goes flying back and then crashes into the clearing between the recruits and the ship. Again all the aliens go silent. Ray lands on the ground near the recruits and deforms his suit. He begins to walk towards the fallen figure as the recruits follow him. Damian finally stands up and brushes off his suit. Ray: That is not a Salimorian... stops next to the figure and bends down next to him. He notices that the figure is not unconscious. He raises his head forward as his purple and blue armor retracts to a single glove on his left hand. Underneath he is just a normal human. Ray: Hello... Figure: Get out of my way... armor goes back over to his left shoulder as he prepares to blast Ray. Ray: I advise you to step down... We can talk this over... Figure: Fine, as long as Damian isn't there... Ray: Don't worry, he won't be... camera cuts to the seven recruits and the figure on the Plumbers' ship. Around it, Damian and all the aliens have departed. Everything is silent. Ray: Okay, is there anything you'd like to tell us before we start asking you questions? Figure: My name is Paul... I'm an ordinary human... I don't hate the Plumbers, just Damian Walker... Ray: And you armor... Paul: Beats me... It attached to me when I found it one day... Roy: Sounds familiar... Where'd you find it? Paul: In the woods while camping... Roy: Sounds even more familiar... Harry: Anything else? Chris: Yeah, why do you hate Damian Walker? Paul: Because I don't believe that he's doing everything for the good of humanity... Holly: Neither do we, but you can't just kill the guy... Paul: Why can't I? Ray: Because we won't let you... Paul: I said I don't hate the Plumbers, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to... Ray: Look, I think we're getting off on the wrong foot... My name's Ray... You say you hate Damian Walker, so how'd you like to help us get back at him and join our team? Paul: I don't see why not... Ray: Well, then let's call Hornbok and see what he has to say... Paul: Hornbok would be... Ray: A Magister in the Plumbers. We report to him. drags Ray over, and whispers to him. Holly: Isn't going from questioning to recruiting a little... fast? Ray: Well I want to keep him from killing Damian. Plus we could use all the help we could get. Holly: 'And what about his gauntlet? 'Ray: 'We'll figure this out later. and Holly join the rest of the group. 'Paul: This is a small ship. Roy: Okay... presses a few buttons on the computer inside the ship, and within a few minutes Hornbok appears on a screen. Hornbok: Yes? Ray: Hornbok, I'd like to introduce you to Paul... steps up, and Hornbok nods. Hornbok: 'Hello, Paul. 'Paul: Hello. Ray: 'Paul attempted to kill Damian, but we stopped him. 'Paul: In my defense, the guy deserves death. Ray: Anyways, he doesn't have anything againes the Plumbers though, and he could use all the help we could get. Hornbok: Are you alright with joining the team, Paul? Paul: I guess. Hornbok: Just remember. No killing. Besides, I have other things to talk about. I want you all to wait until tommorow morning to do anything. Damian is gonna be giving a press conference tommorrow. Watch him, listen to him and then follow him wherever he goes to afterward, but incognio. Ray: Alright. I say we go bed, and get some rest before tommorow. starts heading off to bed except Ray. Just before the call ends, Hornbok tells him one last thing. Hornbok: One more thing. I noticed the thing on Paul's arm. What is that? Ray: I don't know. You want me to keep an eye on him? Hornbok: Very close eye. It wouldn't hurt to ask him about the Gauntlet either. Ray: Understood... call ends as Ray yawns. Ray sits down in a seat and closes his eyes as Paul, in the distance quietly watches. Paul: My Gauntlet is none of your business Hornbok... none at all. Commerical Damian: My... friends. I am here before you today to talk you about a serious matter. The insults, the pain, the chaos that has been caused by the Plumbers. group of aliens shout in anger and hate after Damian says this. Damian: I know. I know. I am mad that them to. But we can't just shout and scream at them. We must do something about this! crowd cheers as the Team arrives, listening into Damian's press conference. Holly: 'Is it me or is he a little insane? 'Ray: It's just you. It's always you. shoves Ray to the ground before paying attention again. injured: Okay... ow. gets up and starts listening to Damian. Damian: What shall we do? #1: Kill them! #2: 'Force them off the Haven! '#3: Make our own police force! smiles as he hears these ideas, and moves his arms down to quiet the crowd. Damian: My friends. I plan to do something so radical, it will forever change history. I plan to END the plumber's connections to not only the Earth, but the Haven as well! crowd goes wild after hearing this as Ray turns around and sees Paul in the background. Ray walks up to him, and then stands next to him. Ray: You alright? Paul: Sure. Ray: 'Hey... you never did tell us a lot about the device. 'Paul: You never asked to tell you a lot about it. Ray: I guess. But I'm just saying. Paul: Yeah? Ray: Yeah. But still, it would be good to know... Paul: Hey Ray? Ray: 'Yeah? 'Paul: You're not gonna find out anything so just shut up for me please. I want to hear Damian burst my ears and set my eternal soul on fire before I send him and myself to hell. Ray: 'Alright... but come on man. What can it do? 'Paul: Ray. Ray: Can you at least tell me who made it? Paul: Oh my god... Ray: Or why they made it? Paul: 'I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT? I don't freaking know. I don't know anything. I promise you I'm telling the truth. I just found it in the woods while camping, alright? takes a few steps back, and nods. 'Ray: Alright, I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bugging you. walks towards the front as Paul looks at him, and then glances down at the gauntlet on his hand. Paul: I just don't know... group continue to listen to Damian as he makes the people of the Haven only more angry. #1: Kill them! #2: 'Make them leave us alone. We don't want them! '#3: 'They've turned into a power-hungry organization. I say... DEATH TO THE PLUMBERS! '#4: 'YAH! '#5: 'DEATH TO THE PLUMBERS! '#6: 'DEATH TO THE PLUMBERS! the entire crowd, with the exception of the team start chanting this phrase. Damian smiles at this, and begins to grin even more as it continues. 'Chris: 'They are really mad, aren't they? 'Harry: 'Yup. 'Figy: Its starting to get out of hand. Do we think we should do something? Ray: Well, I sup-- cuts to Damain as his voice echoes across the city. Damian: 'I agree, the Plumbers should pay for what they have done. But for now, simple chanting and rioting will not work for our goal. In a few hours, I will return to you, the people, and we shall begin this new age. leaves the podium as the alien crowd begins to leave. 'Ray: 'He's leaving, lets go. Damian is walking away, the team pushes through the crowed. '#1: You're going the wrong way! #2: Ugh humans are so stupid... Holly: Whatever. climb up the stage, and continue to follow Damian as he makes a right turn. They quietly follow him through the streets. Damian makes a left turn as the team continues to follow him. When they turn the corner, they see Damian entering an ArcTech building. Ahmad: There's an ArcTech building here? On the Haven? Ray: Apparently. they start walking to the building, a security guard walks out and begins to monitor the area. Ray pushes everyone back into an alley. Ray: Dammit, there's a guard. We gotta get inside. Paul: If I might interrupt... who says we have to go through the door? everyone looks at him, he smiles. It cuts to everyone on the roof of the building on the upper right corner of ArcTech. Everyone is looking at the rooftop of the ArcTech Building. Paul makes a hookshot form out of his armor and then fires it over to the ArcTech building. He jumps and is pulled across by the chain. He then fires it back towards the other building, but he doesn't jump. Paul: Guys, just climb across to this building... starts to climb across the chain, then Ray, who slides his lamp onto his shoulder like a purse before going down, then Ahmad, next Figy, then Roy, and finally Chris. Holly is the last one to slide down; however, the hook detaches from the building and she begins to fall. Holly: Wha--NOOO! screams as she falls. Harry jumps off the building, following her. He lets him fall faster instead of trying to slow down. He grabs Holly, and shouts. Harry: Hold on! hit the ground, but using his strength, Harry jumps upwards, damaging the ground and crashing back onto the roof. Chris pulls up the damaged hook line as the Security guard sees the crater left from them crashing. Guard: What in the world? looks up, but sees no one. The camera cuts to a team walking down a hallway in the ArcTech building, discussing their plans. Ray: Alright so... here's what we gotta do. We're already inside, but we have to make sure no one knows we're here. We need to find information about Damian's plans, alright? Others: Alright. Chris: Um guys, where's Paul? looks around and Ray facepalms himself Ray: Great. cuts to Paul walking down one of the hallways. Paul: Sorry, but I'm going to kill Damian no matter what you guys say. turns the corner, and bumps into someone a lot larger than him. Figure: Actually, I don't think so. looks upwards, and sees the face of Amon Set. Set, sinister: Now, who were you planning on killing, again? Commerical Set continues to walk forward at Paul starts to back up. Set, authoritative: No one touches Damian... continues to back up and then finds a wall behind him. The hallway he was walking down before is running to either side, and the hallway Amon Set arrived from is in front of him. Paul: Except for me... forms his glove into a giant fist and then punches back Amon Set. He slides down the hallway and then gets hit by Paul, now fully covered in armor. They slide down the hallway, but Amon Set stops them and then punches Paul, knocking him into the wall. Set: You don't scare me... Paul: The feeling's mutual... Set: I like your attitude... forms two laser canons out of his armor and begins to blast at Amon Srt. He lets the blasts hit his armor as he reaches for Paul. He dives out of the way and then jumps at Amon Set, who dodges, sending Paul crashing into the wall. Amon Set turns around and then blasts at Paul, but the blast does little damage. Paul jumps out of the wall and then forms a giant spike ball in his right hand before jumping and smacking it into Amon Set's face. He doubles back for a second blow, but Amon Set grabs his arm flips him over, smashing him into the ground. Set: Your no match for me... Paul: Maybe, but my friends can't be too far behind... camera cuts to the others. They are running down the hallway. Holly: Oh I knew this would happen! Ray: Relax... We just have to hope that he doesn't find Damian Walker... Ahmad: Or worse... Ray: Worse? Ahmad: Amon Set... worried: That would be bad... round the corner and see Damian Walker facing them, just 5 feet in front of them. Damian: I'd say this is worse... Harry: Damian! Roy: Ha, you're lucky we found you and not Paul... boasting: I am lucky... Chris: Where's Paul? smug: Haven't seen the boy... Chris: Really? smug: Really... Ray: He's clean guys... For now... But we do need to find Paul and fast... Damian: I figured you would follow so I told security to patrol around... You might be too late... Figy: And what if we're not? Damian: Then security will take care of you, too... Roy: We've beaten Amon Set before... Damian: Who says that's my only security? Holly: Okay, I'm not good at detecting liars, but I doubt he's bluffing. Ray: There's no way he is... Unless Holly: Unless what? Ray: Unless he doesn't really want us to meet his security Ahmad: If that was true, he wouldn't even hint at there being more security! smug but annoyed: Telepathy... Chris: Either way, we have to look for Paul. We shouldn't even be arguing over this Ray: Right. Roy and Ahmad with me, we'll head left up ahead. The rest of you head right. Harry: Got it, let's do this! seven run down the hallway and then split into their two groups. Damian is left alone, smirking. The camera cuts to Ray, Roy, and Ahmad running down the hallway. Ahmad: Does that lamp ever get annoying? Ray: Only when it wants to be... turn the corner and a door slams down from the ceiling, trapping them in the hallway. A figure is at the far end of the room. Roy: Be ready for a fight... by one, lights turning on heading down the corridor. The figure at the far end of the room is revealed to be a young child. Roy: Ha, it's just a kid... Figure: Just a kid? Roy: Yeah, you're what? 10? 11? Figure: I'm 12 thank you... Roy: Big deal... I'm 14... Figure: You're all older... Big deal... Ahmad: Who does this guy think he is? Figure: You don't know who I am? grins a little bit. grinning: Do you know who my parents are? hands ignite with dark fire as he prepares fire orbs to attack. boasting: The name is Thebes... Son of the magnificent, the beautiful, the evil queen Viper, son of the master of all villains, the maverick of evil, the leader of the Elite Lotin! What does that make you? begins to walk towards the recruits as they back up, eventually stopping at the metal wall. Thebes: Oh that's right... Dead... lunges at them as the camera cuts to Harry, Figy, Chris, and Holly. They run down a hallway and then turn into a similar hallway to the one Ray, Roy, and Ahmad went to. Again, a metal door shuts closed behind the recruits. Harry: That's not good... a figure rushes at the recruits and they scatter. The figure throws magic blasts at the recruits as they continue moving to avoid. Figy jumps and then shrinks and runs at the figure, knocking him into a wall. He punches Figy back and then rolls to the side to avoid a punch from Harry, which severely dents the wall. Figure: Missed! raises her hand and makes the figure move slowly. Figure: That won't work!? blasts a magic blast at Holly, breaking her telekinetic control of him. He runs forward and then slides to the end of the hallway. He blasts dark lightning at the recruits. Chris forms a light shield, blocking the lightning. The figure breaks off the attack and then grimaces. Chris: Who are you? Figure: My name is Abbaddon, son of the mighty Lucifer... Harry: Lucifer? Where have I heard that name before? Abbaddon: Probably a lot of places... My dad is famous... Chris: Famous? How is he famous? Figy: I remember guys... Lucifer is one of the people Sci mentioned when he told us about the Elite... Abbaddon: And that's my cue! continues to blast dark lightning at the recruits as Chris blocks with a shield. Harry jumps over Chris and then tries to slam down on top of Abbaddon, but he jumps back and then begins to throw magic attacks at the recruits. He charges forward and collides with Harry as the camera cuts to Ray colliding with Thebes. Ray knocks Thebes back, but he blasts more dark fire at him. He forms a shield to block and continues to distract Ray as Ahmad flies around. He tries electrocutes Thebes, but he knocks Ahmad back with a fire attack. He draws a sword and aims for Ray, but Roy jumps in the way with his own sword and slashes it against Thebes'. They slash their swords at each other until Thebes seems to gain the upper hand. He knocks Roy's sword out of his hand, but Roy reaches for his bow and fires an exploding arrow at Thebes from point blank range, sending him smashing into the wall. Ray forms a giant hammer and then smashes it down towards Thebes, but he rolls up and then dives to the side to avoid. He blast one fireball behind him as he turns around and then continues to blast the fireballs towards the recruits. Ahmad: Guys, isn't Lotin a member of the Elite? Ray: The what? Roy: We can worry about it later! He's working with Damian and that means we have to stop him fires a foam arrow at Thebes, which traps him. Ray smacks his hammer at Thebes face, knocking him hard to the ground as the foam breaks open. Roy: That was easy... Ahmad: He's only twelve. What do you expect? Roy: More of a challenge... You're barely older than he is... Ray: Come on guys, let's find Paul... Ahmad: Wait, don't you think the others would have been ambushed, too? Ray: They can handle it, let's go! takes off down the hallway as Ahmad and Roy slowly follow, before running to catch up. The camera cuts to Paul and Amon Set. They are standing from across from each other. Paul: My friends will rescue me... Set: You wondered off on your own? How do you know they'll risk their lives to save you? entering: Their in the building and by now they've probably beaten either Thebes or Abbaddon... We've got business to take care of... Paul: With me? Never! Set: Silence! You don't have a choice... Damian: You say you want to kill me? Yet I am standing in front of you and you haven't done anything? Paul: I'm reconsidering if you leave me alone... takes a fancy envelope out of his pocket it and hands it to Paul. Paul looks at it and sees a stylized "E" on it. Damian: Take this, don't show it to anybody, and I'll be seeing you soon... Paul: Why should you trust me? How do you know I won't kill you the next time we meet? Damian: How did I know you wouldn't kill me just now? You say it's about trust... I'd say it's about business... are the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway. Damian: Amon, let's go... Set: See you around, kid! walks down the hallway and Amon Set grins at Paul before following him. On the other side of the hallway, Ray, Roy, and Ahmad arrive in the hallway as Paul deforms his armor and puts the envelope in his pocket. Roy: Paul, you okay? Paul: Yeah, where are the others? Ahmad: They might have ambushed; we have to find them! Paul: Got it. Lead the way... group runs back down the other hallway and takes a turn in the opposite direction they arrived in the hallway from. The camera cuts to the other four recruits fighting Abbaddon. He launches a storm of dark lightning at them as Chris continues defending them with the light shield. Thebes arrives in the room behind Abbaddon. Thebes: Let's go... Abbaddon: I'm almost finished... Thebes: No, Damian said now... finishes with the lightning and then Thebes jumps forward and makes a giant dark firewall in front of them. When it clears, the two villains are gone. confused: Who was that? other three recruits and Paul arrive in the room. Ray: Thank goodness you're okay... Holly: Yeah, we were ambushed by some kid! curious: Same... Harry: What about investigating Damian? Ray: I think we've done enough for today... camera cuts to the group of eight back at the Academy. They are talking to Hornbok. He looks puzzled. shocked: Lotin and Lucifer have children and they are working with Damian? Ray: Out of everything, I'm surprised you're shocked about that... Hornbok: I'm surprised that we haven't discovered them in the past 12 years or so... turns to Paul. Hornbok: I can't scold you for ditching the team your technically aren't on... But you did endanger the lives of my team... Paul: I know, and I'll never do it again... I'm going to make it up to you by joining this team and helping you guys out for a while... Hornbok: Well, then I don't even have to make an offer... spins around in his chair as if he was bored. Hornbok: Well, you can head to your barracks and show Paul around... You can take a couple days off from missions, too... recruits nod their hods and some say thanks. They eventually leave. Hornbok sighs and then closes his eyes. angry: What else could go wrong? camera cuts to the ArcTech building on Lunaris. Damian is sitting at his desk, talking to someone on a computer screen. It is relatively dark in the room. Damian: The final package has been delivered... Voice: Excellent. How did Thebes and Abbaddon perform? Damian: For their first test, quite well looks over at Thebes and Abbaddon, who are sitting at the side of the room. Voice: When do you plan to test them again? Damian: Soon, I haven't yet decided when... Voice: Well, I'm glad to hear that my son is doing so well... Damian: As am I, Lucifer... camera cuts and shows Lucifer on the video screen. Damian: As am I... End